Round balers with bale wrappers are known, more particularly round balers wherein the bale wrapper is connected to the round baler either as an additional trailer unit or as an integrated built-in assembly, so that bales pressed by the round baler can be wrapped up in one work cycle. The bale wrappers have a rotating bale wrapping device which is fitted by way of example with two rotation arms which are guided vertically around the bales and support reels of wrapping material. The rotation arms and reels are guided along a circular path around the bales and the wrapping material guided on the reels is thereby wrapped around the bales. At the same time the bale mounted on a wrapping table after being unloaded from the pressing chamber is rotated about its axis of rotation so that after a few revolutions of the reel the entire round bale is wrapped. The rotation arms which are circulating around the bale define an action region of the bale wrapper. This frequently leads to injury and accidents where an operator or third party carelessly moves into the action region. It is therefore generally endeavoured to avoid this when using round balers with bale wrappers wherein new safety standards are to be met (more particularly according to ISO 4254-14).